


Open

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Founders fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Weather challenge. On the design of the Great Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

The Great Hall was to be the masterpiece of the school, so of course it caused the greatest rift between the four founders. Rowena claimed that Helga's design didn't have enough room for all the students they would eventually have. And Helga claimed that Salazar's vision was too alienating.

Godric wandered outside to escape the argument and ran back in later with an idea.

"Don't be ridiculous," Salazar said.

"We can't have it open to weather; it snows in Scotland," Rowena said.

"But it would be so nice to be able to see the sun in the mornings," Helga said.


End file.
